Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam had made decision that it's time for what he has known ever since he got together with Rachel. He has spent a lot of time planning what he is about to do. All he hopes is that Rachel is on the same page as he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Fandom: **Glee

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Any songs, lyrics, don't belong to me if I don't state otherwise.

**Rating:** PG-13/T, this might change

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired to be on the safe side.

**Summary:** We are now in the future; there will be other stories to fill the gap between this and _I Give You the Morning_. Sam had made decision that it's time for what he has known ever since he got together with Rachel. He has spent a lot of time planning what he is about to do. All he hopes is that Rachel is on the same page as he is. Nothing gained, nothing lost, is the saying but he is taking this chance because Sam knows that there is a lot to gain here.

**Feedback: **I would love to know what you think of this, and then I would like to know what you want to read next, there will be a poll in my profile when this is finished with three different scenarios that I'm going to write.

**Note: **I'm looking for someone that could beta-read for me, I'm doing a bigbang challenge, glee related, if you are interested PM me and we will try and figure something out, and you will get more information on what I would like for you to help me with.

I wasn't going to uplaod this until this story was finsihed but after reading some great news, spoliers today, actually just before I posted this I decided on that I was going to post it anyway, and I hope that you will enjoy this and the news.

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**[1/3**]****

Sam had been working hard for the last couple of years; he had done whatever he could to try to save up some money. He had finally done that, he had saved enough money to make sure that this night that he was planning was going to be good. Forget that it was going to be perfect, and Rachel wouldn't be able to resist him, and his life would be complete, as far as it could at this point in their lives.

Sam knew that he couldn't ask Rachel to put her budding career at hold for him to have everything that he dreamed of, because he knew that Rachel would agree to it. He wouldn't do that to her, her dreams were bigger than his and he knew that her dreams were to come true.

"Sam?" He looked up when he heard his name being called, he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing in front of him. He smiled at her before taking the steps that he needed to make sure that he greeted her as he had done for the last three years, of them living together in a small one-room apartment in New York City, where both of their dreams were coming true.

Sam took Rachel in his arms as he pulled her closer to his body, feeling her whole body against his own before he captured her lips in a kiss, he dipped her down a little, he could hear how Rachel giggled in to the kiss, and he smiled.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked as Sam was holding her, he wouldn't let her go.

"That is how I always greet you when you get home," Sam said and let his hands rest of the small of her back.

"I know that," Rachel said as she had her arms around his neck, with her head resting against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, "but I still can't believe that you still do it every time that I walk through the door, or you come home and I'm already home."

"I will do this for the rest of our lives if that is what you want," Sam said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "but you seemed a lot happier."

Rachel let a smile grace her lips as she turned her head and looked up at him, "I got it!"

"You got it?" Sam asked as he looked at her, he took a steady grip around her waist and spun the two of them around in the apartment, "you got it!"

Rachel nodded her head as she smiled at Sam, both of them were laughing together; this was what they had waited for. Well it was what Rachel had waited for and Sam couldn't be happier for her.

"This means that you are going to be on Broadway." Sam said as he put her down, and Rachel shook her head as the two of them locked eyes with each other.

"It's not Broadway," Rachel said as their fingers were interwoven with each other.

Sam smiled at his girlfriend, she was going to be on Broadway, "Of course you are going to be on Broadway, you were after all born to show the world what kind of talented and amazing singer and actress you are."

"Sam-," Rachel said as she tried to get him to listen to what she had to say but he didn't listen to her, he was of in his own world, this was an even bigger step to making sure that their dreams were coming true, and he knew that he had made the right decision.

"I hear you, Rach," Sam said as his eye sparkled when he looked at her, "it might not be Broadway right now but it will be and you have the lead."

"Yeah" Rachel said and she looked at him. She couldn't believe it, she had gotten the lead role in a musical. It was on an off Broadway stage, but it was a start, and she didn't have anything really big on her resume until this day. Rachel knew that she was going to make it, she had Sam at her side, and he always believed in her even when she doubted her own talent.

"You are going to be kind of busy with this?" Sam asked as they made their way to their bed. They lay there together snuggling with each other, enjoying the time they were spending together.

"I think so." Rachel said and she turned around and looked Sam in the eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Sam said and pulled her up a bit so that Rachel's head was resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder, "I talked to my mother earlier today."

"You talked to mum," Rachel said, Mrs. Evans had told Rachel about the same time that Rachel and Sam had moved in together that she should call her mum, "and you couldn't wait until I got home?"

"Sorry?" Sam said and looked at her, "but if it makes you feel any better" Rachel looked at him waiting for him to say something more, "it was mum that called."

"That is a little better," Rachel said, and Sam could feel how she pouted against his neck, and he let out a small chuckle, "that's not nice.

"I'm sorry," Sam said and placed a kiss on the shell of her ear, "but you are just so cute, and I can't help myself."

"Fine," Rachel said against his neck, "So what did she want?"

"It was nothing really," Sam said and ran one of his hands through her brown locks; Rachel moved away a little and looked at her.

"Samuel Evans," Rachel said as she looked him in the eyes, "I know that it was something otherwise you wouldn't have said anything about it right now."

"You are right," Sam said and pulled Rachel down again so that she was lying on top of him, and he was drawing small circles on her back with his fingers, "She asked when we were going to visit Lima."

"You know that I'll be busy," Rachel said as she started to draw small shapes on one of his shoulders, "but I know that you miss your family, and you will be alone a lot when I start rehearsals."

"Are you saying what I thing that you are trying to say?" Sam asked and wet his lips, he saw Rachel nodding her head a little.

"You should go back for a couple of days when I start up with the play," Rachel said and then she turned and rested her arms on his chest and placed her head on them looking up at him, "but I will miss you when you are gone."

"Are you sure that you are okay with me going?" Sam asked as he looked at Rachel, "I won't go if you want me to stay."

"You should go," Rachel said and placed a couple of kisses a long his neck, "but right now I want to celebrate that I just got my first lead in an off Broadway play."

"I agree with you," Sam said and flipped them over so that he was resting on his arms looking Rachel in the eyes, "and I know exactly what to do."

Sam leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss, and it grew, it got more and more passionate. He moved one of his hands on along her thigh, on the outside as he reached the hem of her shirt, and his fingers danced at the small gap between the shirt that she had on and the skirt.

Rachel ran both of her hands down his back until she had reached the end of his polo shirt. She played a little with the hem, before she let her hands moved under the shirt, and up against his back under the shirt. She was doing the best she could to move the shirt with her, and Sam smiled in to the kisses that he was placing down her neck towards the collarbone that was exposed to a small fraction.

/

The next morning Sam was the first one to wake up; he was almost always the first one to wake up of the two of them after they had shared a night of celebration. That was something that had noticed after the first couple of times that it had happened.

He slowly got up from the bed; he did his best not to wake Rachel, as she slept. He knew that she needed the rest; he leaned down a little and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Rachel started to stir a little but Sam was quiet and still for a second and Rachel snuggled closer to the pillow that Sam had used to replace his own body. He was smiling at the sight in front of him before he snuck out of their bedroom, he closed the door a little he didn't want the risk of waking Rachel until everything was ready.

Sam started his laptop, he needed to make sure that everything was perfect and the best way of doing so was to get flowers that said what he wanted to say and of course also give Rachel the time to really sleep, and last but not least give her the best breakfast that he could that meant to find some great vegan recipes, and that was where the computer came in to play.

As always, Sam knew what flowers he wanted the bouquet to have. He placed a call to a flower shop asking if they delivered. He told them he wanted the flowers as soon as possible also that they should call him when they arrived so that he could come and get the flowers. He then told them what and how many he wanted.

With that part finished, he checked it off the list that he had. Rachel had taught him the importance of having everything under control, also, how important it was to have a plan, and he had a plan.

Sam danced around in their kitchen smiling to himself as he heard the music in his head. He knew better than play music when Rachel was sleeping, he had that mistake one time, and Rachel had woken up, remembering what happened when she had seen him was a nice memory, he wouldn't mind that happen again sometime.

Sam almost jumped a little when he heard the intro to Star Wars coming, he had been lost in his own thoughts as he walked around, more liked danced around in their small kitchen making breakfast for Rachel.

He answered the phone, "'Hello," as he continued with the vegan variant of scrambled eggs. He had no idea how there was something like scrambled eggs for vegans but he did what he could. They were going to have an amazing breakfast together and then an even better day together. "You are already here?" Sam asked. He had asked them to come as fast as they could, but this was even faster than he had thought they would be here; "I'll be down stairs in a minute."

Sam took everything of the stove and turned it off; he wasn't going to take a chance of the fire alarm going off.

/

Sam walked in to the bedroom with the flowers and breakfast. He sat it all down on the bed then he walked over to the other side of the bed and tried to wake Rachel from her sleep.

"Rachel," he said in a singsong voice, as he moved away some hair that was blocking her eyes. When he didn't get a reaction from her he said, "it's time to wake up," and he ran a couple of his fingers against her cheek, as he tried to wake her up.

"Nga yawne lu oer," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek, which got Rachel to start and stir a little.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, she let out a yawn, as she looked Sam in the eyes, and she used one of her hands to get some of the sleep away from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Sam smiled at Rachel, "it's almost noon," Sam said he placed a peck on her lips, morning breath wasn't something he cared about right now, his baby was awake.

"You know that I don't like sleep that long," Rachel said as Sam took her hands and in his and helped her sit up in the bed.

"I know that," Sam said as Rachel rested her back against the headboard, "but I wanted you to get the sleep that you needed after last night."

"You are so sweet," Rachel said and reached for Sam's hands as she pulled him down on the bed, "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"The thing that everyone wants," Sam said and reached for the flowers, "Nga yawne oe."

"You know what I think of you talking Na'vi," Rachel said and held her arms around Sam's back, and Sam nodded his head.

"And I bought you some flowers," Sam said as he handed Rachel the bouquet of flowers, it was _Roses_, and _Forge- Me-Nots_.

"So can you tell me the meaning of these flowers?" Rachel asked as she looked at Sam, and she took in the scent of the flowers.

"I think that you know the flowers that are in this one but if not, roses obvious and the other ones are called Forget-Me-Not," Sam said and pointed to the smaller flowers, that was in a bluish color.

"I know the roses," Rachel said and kissed Sam on the cheek, "you always give me roses, and most of the time it's the red ones."

"That is true," Sam said and smiled at her, "and I hope that you remember what the red ones means," Rachel nodded her head, "so what do they mean?"

"Red roses means _True Love,_" Rachel said and she knew that her cheeks were starting to get the same color as the roses, "but I don't know what the Forget-Me-Not's means," Sam looked at her, "Okay I can understand the name but I have a feeling that you know one more meaning to them."

"It does have another meaning other than the name." Sam said, "I decide this time, that the flowers would have the same meaning," Rachel smiled at him, as she pulled him closer and captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss deepened when Rachel had put the flowers on the bedside table, and she pulled him so that he was straddling her over her thighs, when the kiss broke.

Sam looked Rachel in the eyes, "They also mean _True Love_," Sam said and once again Rachel pulled on his shirt.

"You, Samuel Evans, know how to woo a girl." Rachel said against his lips, "I can smell that there is coffee here so let's drink some."

"There is breakfast too." Sam said and smiled at her, "If I had known that you knew yesterday that you had gotten the part the flowers would have been in your hands as soon as I had given you your welcome home kiss."

"I know that," Rachel said and she started to kiss his neck, and nibbled a little, "but you know that you don't have to do all of this for me, I'm happy as long as you are here with me."

"I know that but I want to do this for you." Sam said and moved away a little so that he could look her in the eyes, "I think you should eat something," as he took a slice of an apple from one of the bowls on the tray. Rachel opened her mouth a little and Sam put the slice in her mouth, "see, you are doing good."

"So after we have eaten," Rachel said as she swallowed the last piece of the apple, "I was thinking that we could take a shower."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Sam said and pecked her lips, "but I have already taken one," Rachel pouted a little as she heard Sam.

"But I was hoping that we could do a bit of water preservation," Rachel said and looked Sam in the eyes, and gave him her best Bambi impersonation; tears were almost forming in her eyes as she looked at him.

"It sounds like a great idea," Sam said and smiled at her kissing her cheek, "I know how important the environment is for you, and I will do anything I can think of to help you with that."

/

About a week had passed since Rachel had told Sam about her part; her days were slowly starting to get longer and longer. She got home later and some days they didn't see much of each other but they still knew that nothing was going to change.

"I was thinking of going home," Sam said and looked at Rachel, while they laid in bed together on a Saturday morning. The weekend was the one time when they really could spend time together and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"But this is our home." Rachel said as she turned and laid on the side, propped up on her elbow up so that she could rest her head on her hand.

"Sorry that was the wrong choice of words." Sam said and did the same; he let his other hand rest over Rachel's hip. "I was thinking of booking my ticket to Lima."

"When are you going?" Rachel asked and let her head fall down on the pillow, Sam ran his hand over her back.

"I was thinking, sometime during next week," Sam said as he continued on to run his hand over her back making small patterns, "and I was hoping that you would be able to fly there on Friday, so that we could spend the weekend together with our parents."

Rachel closed her eyes, if there was anything that she missed it was her own parents and Sam's parents, they had all been amazing ever since they found out about them. They had been supportive of them and letting the two of them live their own lives without too much interfering.

"I don't know if I can." Rachel said and looked down; she couldn't look Sam in the eyes. She knew how much it would mean to all of them and not just Sam and Rachel, if she could get away and visit them in Lima during the weekend.

"I know that I shouldn't play this card," Sam said as he placed a hand under her chin tilting her head up a little, so that they could look at each other. "but I talked to Puck and he mentioned something about a recital, I think it's Beth first one."

"You know that I don't like when you play the Beth/Shelby card." Rachel said and closed her eyes; tears were slowly falling from her eyes. Shelby had started to be a part of her life about a week after Regionals their senior year and the two of them had started to build a relationship. It wasn't really a mother daughter one, but they were closer and Rachel loved her younger sister, even if Beth wasn't her sister.

"I know that but we both know that Beth would want her big sister there." Sam said and pulled Rachel closer to him before he started to slowly dry her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "We know that you want to be there for her also, so why don't you see if you can give it a try? I promise that I won't say anything to anyone, so if you do show up it will be a surprise."

Rachel nodded her head Sam got up from the bed, walked over to a desk, and grabbed one of their laptops. He walked back to the bed and lay down next to Rachel, who cuddled up next to him. Sam placed one of his arms around her shoulders and she moved closer to him.

She looked over at the computer and she saw the wallpaper, it was Sam's laptop, he had had the same wallpaper for a long time. He made some changes to it but never change the background; he said that he felt closer to her when she wasn't there with him in person. She smiled as she remembered all of the different times that the photos that made the wallpaper happened. One from the performance of Everything I do (I do it for you), their first duet together in a competition. They had their heads pressed together and it had been the first time that Sam had told her that he loved her. There was also a picture of her laying on stomach with her back bare, and just a sheet covering her, it was from their first time together, it was Nationals their senior year prom, graduation.

"When are you going to change that?" Rachel asked as she looked at Sam.

"Never," Sam said and kissed the top of her head, "you know that, I say the same thing every time you ask me that."

"I don't recognize that one," Rachel said and pointed to one of the photos.

"It's my latest addition," Sam said and smiled at her, "it was the morning after you got your part."

"I didn't know that you had taken a picture." Rachel said, and almost traced the outline of one of the pictures that was featuring Sam, "Can you tell me what this means?" Rachel said as she pointed to the words in Na'vi on the screen.

"I think you know what it means," Sam said and took a hold of her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, "Nga yawne lu oer means I love you."

Rachel smiled as she heard Sam speaking Na'vi and telling her what it meant and Sam couldn't help but to laugh when he looked at her, "Nga lor."

"Again," Rachel said as he head rested against his shoulder.

"Nga kifkey si nga lor," Sam said and turned Rachel's head around so that he could kiss her. Rachel had never had a problem with his geeky side, which was one of the reasons that had made them survived this long and a reason why they would make it.

/

It was Tuesday and Sam was going to fly to Lima, Rachel would stay behind in the city for a couple of days.

"I'll drive you to the airport," Rachel said as she walked with Sam who was on his way to hail a cab.

"But you hate the traffic," Sam said as he looked at Rachel, she had never really driven them anywhere, most of the time he was the one that drove.

"I know but I want to spend as much time as I can with you," Rachel said as she linked their hands together, "but if you want you can drive to the airport and I'll drive back."

"I think that sounds like a better idea," Sam said and looked at Rachel as he started to put his bag in to the car, "but I would prefer if we park the car at the airport and you take a cab home."

"Sam," Rachel sighed and looked at him, shaking her head, "I know how to drive"

"I know that but I don't want to have to worry about you driving alone," Sam said and peck her lips, "just for me?"

Rachel huffed but nodded her head in agreement, "Just this time."

This was a conversation that they had a lot of the time when Sam was going somewhere or if Rachel was supposed to go somewhere. Rachel said the same thing every time but it always ended in Rachel taking a cab or the subway, anything that would keep Sam away from worrying about Rachel driving.

As Sam walked though his gate, on the way to the plane, he could hear Rachel call after him, "I love you," Sam turned around he was going to blow her a kiss but in the last minute he changed his mind he kissed his hand, and placed it over his heart.

He let his carry on rest on his shoulder as he used his hands and arms, so that it looked like he was using a bow and arrow, as he shot the kiss in Rachel's direction and he saw Rachel catch it and placed it over her heart.

Sam disappeared slowly around a corner, and Rachel started to walk towards the taxi zone to catch a cab. She was alerted about the fact the she got a text from someone, when she looked at the phone, she saw that it was from Sam, telling her that he already missed her.

Sam was sitting on the plane, and he was humming along to one of the songs that reminded him of Rachel the most. He had made a special playlist of songs that reminded him of Rachel but it also had all of the songs that they had sung together in Glee.

"Excuse me?" Sam turned to the person that sat in the seat next to him, and she saw a young girl, maybe around five, she looked like a young Rachel, and he couldn't help but smile as he imagined the two of them with their own kids sometime in the future.

"Yes?" Sam asked and smiled at her.

"What's the song that you are singing?" the young girl asked and looked at Sam with her big brown eyes.

"It's called Can you feel the love tonight?" Sam said and looked at the girl again. He always wished that they had made a duet, but it seemed like it was never the right time for it.

"I have never heard of it before," the girl said and looked up at him tilting her head to the side, "can you sing it to me, I don't like flying."

This was almost a miniature of Rachel, he closed his eyes, shaking his head for a second before he opened his eyes, and smiled at the girl, "Of course."

And Sam started to sing along to what he was hearing, _"__There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away."_

The girl smiled at him and Sam continued on with the song, "_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."_

Translations of the Na'vi:

Nga yawne lu oer – I love you

Nga yawne oe – you love me

Nga lor – you are beautiful

Nga kifkey si nga lor – You are my world, my beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Fandom: **Glee

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Any songs, lyrics, don't belong to me if I don't state otherwise.

**Rating:** PG-13/T, this might change

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired to be on the safe side.

**Summary:** We are now in the future; there will be other stories to fill the gap between this and _I Give You the Morning_. Sam had made decision that it's time for what he has known ever since he got together with Rachel. He has spent a lot of time planning what he is about to do. All he hopes is that Rachel is on the same page as he is. Nothing gained, nothing lost, is the saying but he is taking this chance because Sam knows that there is a lot to gain here.

**Feedback: **I would love to know what you think of this, and then I would like to know what you want to read next, there will be a poll in my profile when this is finished with three different scenarios that I'm going to write.

And a big thank you to Kelston for betaing this for me.

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**[2/3]**

Sam's plane had landed in Cleveland, after he had gotten off the plane; he stood and waited for his bags. As he took both of his bags, he started to look around to see if he could spot his parents they had said that they would pick him up at the airport.

An hour and many tries to reach his parent Sam was walking towards the doors. He had to try to find a bus that was going to Lima. He didn't feel like taking a cab that would take three hours, and more important he didn't think it was the best idea to take a cab ride that was that long, and expensive, he didn't after all have the cash for that.

It seemed to be his luck this day, there weren't any buses that were headed towards Lima, in the next few hours. He fished up his phone from his pocket, the first thing he did was to send a quick text to Rachel telling her that he had landed safely in Cleveland, and of course a small, love you.

He ran his hand over his face, as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. There was really just one thing that he could do. Sam took up his phone once again and walked over to one of the rows that had plastic chairs and he sat down and started to scroll among his contacts, he let out a sigh as he shook his head. Sam pressed the call button, and waited for the person on the other side of the call to answer, the signals passed and no one answered.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, and he started to scroll down again, he hoped that he would have some better luck this time, Sam pressed the call button, and he waited for someone to answer but and there it was, the called had been declined. He felt like he had no idea on what he was going to do now.

"Sam!" As he heard his name, he turned around and he saw his mother and his father standing almost at the other end of the room. As he looked at them he shook his head, but he started to walk towards them

When he had reached them, his mother pulled him in to a hug, and she held him close.

"You knew when I was going to land," Sam said as he took a step back, "a call telling me that you would be late would have been nice."

"About that," his mother said and looked at Sam; she had kind of a goofy grin on her lips.

"No," Sam sighed as he saw the look on her face., "You have one phone each how could you both forget your phones?"

"I was about to answer your call," Mr. Evans said and looked at Sam, "But it appeares that I didn't have enough battery left."

"Can we just forget about this?" Sam said and took both of his bags from the floor then he started to walk towards the exit. "I kind of want to get home."

"Sure." Mrs. Evans said and smiled at him, the three of them making their way to the car.

/

Three members of the Evans family walked together inside the house, Sam went up the stairs to his old room, and it looked the same as it had before he had left to attend college in New York with Rachel. The old Avatar and Star Wars posters were still on the walls, he smiled as he saw it.

Sam took his phone, he then lay down on his bed, and scrolled his contacts, he stopped when he had reach Rachel. He debated with himself if he should call her or if a text would do for now. He looked at the time to see what time it was then he did some quick math after which he pressed call.

He heard a couple of signals pass and he knew that Rachel almost always let the whole ringtone play, when he called.

"Hello, to you too," Sam said as Rachel answered the phone, he could hear that she was slightly out of breath; he guessed that they just had gotten a break.

"I think that you really should come during the weekend." Sam said and he started to play with a loose tread on the bed sheet. "I have just spent three hours in a car with my parents and they asked about you a lot."

Sam sat on the bed while he listened to what she was saying, he was smiling, and he could hear that she loved what she had been doing so far. That was all that he could ask for.

"I think that I need to let you go now," Sam said as he heard his name being called, "even if I don't want to."

Sam closed his eyes and listened to Rachel, "I love you." he smiled when he heard her almost gasp, "Don't sound so shocked, I do love you."

After Sam had ended his call with Rachel, he had a big smile on his lips as he walked down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. He had a couple of things that he needed to fix before Rachel got to Lima. He was almost sure that she would actually be able to make it to Lima and that was the best thing right now.

As Sam sat down at the table with his parents, he was humming the same song that he had been singing and humming most of the time that he was alone, or not in the near proximity of Rachel.

"Sam," his father said and looked at him, "I know that you love Rachel and all but can you please keep it somewhat away from the dinner table?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam said and grabbed his glass of water.

"We all can hear you humming and singing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ And we all know what that song means to you." Mr. Evans said and looked at his son.

"So that song has a meaning in my relationship with Rachel, don't you and mum have a song that means a lot to you?" Sam asked and looked from his father to his mother; both of them looked away and didn't really look at each other.

"And I guess that is my answer to the question," Sam said and smiled at them.

"So Rachel is coming this weekend right?" Mrs. Evans said and smiled at her son, Sam looked up at her with a small smile.

"She will do her best but she has this play that she is a part of they are rehearsing a lot right now," Sam said and his mood fell a little when he thought about Rachel not being here, "I haven't seen that much of her."

"I'm sure that she will come," his mother said patting him on the hand, "she knows that it's Beth first recital this weekend and she doesn't want to miss that."

/

Sam had been in Lima for a couple of days and most of the time had been spent with his parents. A couple of hours he hung out with some of his friends from High School that were still living in the small town. He had made plans to meet up with Puck and Finn, the only ones that he really had been friends with during his years at McKinley that were still in Lima.

Sam sat alone at a table at Breadstix, he had no idea why they were going to eat there. Puck had said something about it being a tradition and that it was the only decent place to eat in this town. Sam shook his head he knew that there were a couple of other places that was at least as good if not better.

"Evans," Sam looked up when he saw Puck walking in, Sam shook his head, he had hoped that Puck would have grown out of that Mohawk that he had been sporting for most of High School, but that wasn't the case.

"Puckerman," Sam said as Puck sat down at the table, he had been really close to call him Noah, just to mess with him, "Finn is coming right?"

"Hudson should be coming." Puck said and waved down a waitress to placed an order, "You want anything?

"Just a Diet Coke," Sam said and smiled up at the waitress, Puck looked at him as he ordered, "What?"

"Diet Coke, really?" Puck asked looking at him, "You have been with Berry for too long."

"Five years isn't that long," Sam, said shaking his head, "and I thought that you liked Rachel."

"I love my Jewish American Princess, don't say anything else." Puck said and he shot Sam a glare, "But five years it's like you are married."

Sam looked away, and he thought he saw a spot on the wall that was very interesting to study.

"You are married!" Puck almost yelled when he saw the way that Sam was acting.

"No," Sam hissed looking at Puck like he had grown at least two more heads, "we are not married."

"But you are getting married," Puck said and his jaw dropped as he pointed to Sam, "you dog."

"What?" Sam asked, he couldn't follow what it was that Puck was trying to say.

"You are here to tell your parents and Berry's when she gets here that you are getting married and that she is preggers."

Just as Puck had said the last part Finn came walking in and sat down at the table.

"Rachel's pregnant?" Finn asked and looked at them, Puck nodded his head and Sam was shaking his head.

"Read my lips," Sam said and looked at the two former football players. Puck was about to laugh when he heard Sam, "don't," Puck closed his mouth and pressed his lips together as he tried to keep the laughter down, "No."

"But why was Puck saying that she was," Finn asked and the waitress was back at their table both Sam and Finn placed their food order and Puck added something to his order.

"Because he's a moron." Sam said and took a drink of his diet coke.

"Dude," Puck said and glared at him, "I'm not a moron."

"Then why would you think that Rachel was pregnant?" Sam asked looking at the other two men at the table, "I haven't said anything that was going in that direction."

Puck raised an eyebrow, and looked at Sam and then to Finn, and he pointed to the blonde one, ""He has been with Berry to long, he is talking like her."

"Guys," Sam said and sighed, "My relationship with Rachel isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Point proven, you need to get leave Berry," Puck said and looked at Sam, "you aren't that dude with the huge mouth anymore."

"Can we please leave my mouth alone," Sam said and smiled at them, "but just so you know, Rachel happens to love my mouth."

Puck was looking at Sam with a somewhat suggestive look in his eyes, and Sam sighed when he saw the boy with the Mohawk, he acted like a boy right now.

"Why does everything you say have to be so sexual?" Sam asked and looked at Puck, then he turned to Finn, "You agree with me right?"

"Just ignore him," Finn said as he took a bite of his food, "that is what I do."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Sam said and looked at Finn, with somewhat disgust in his eyes.

Finn turned to Puck and nodding his head, before the tallest of the three young men turned to the blonde on, "Puck is right, Rachel has too much of influence on you."

"Can you leave Rachel out of this please?" Sam asked looking at them, "She is not here so can we talk about anything else."

"Sure," Puck said and Finn agreed, the three of them didn't say anything.

"Okay," Puck said and looked at Sam, "why are you here?"

"Rachel is busy with a play and I missed my parents," Sam said looking at his friends.

"There is more to it than that." Puck said and looked at Sam, Finn nodded his head as he agreed with Puck, "So you better spill what it is that you are here for?"

"I might have a dinner with Leroy and Hiram tonight." Sam said and looked at the other two at the table.

"And?" Puck pushed while looking at Sam, "We all know that it's more than a dinner with the fathers in law."

"I'm thinking of making them my real parents in law." Sam said he wasn't sure that it had registered what he had said from the looks on their faces. He was pretty sure that Finn hadn't understood what he had said, and he could tell that the wheels were turning in Puck's head.

"I knew it," Puck exclaimed and pointed at Sam when he had put all the pieces together, "and I was right."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on right now?" Finn asked and looked at the other two that was sitting around the table with him.

"Evans, is going to propose," Puck said and looked at Sam, "and he is making sure that Berry's dads are okay with it."

"Dude," Finn said looking at Sam, "they like love you."

"They are kind of nice," Sam said with a smile when he thought about Rachel's two fathers, "and I hope that they will understand."

"Like Hudson said," Puck said and pointed at Finn, "they love you so why wouldn't they say yes."

"I'm not asking them to marry me, you know that right?" Sam said and looked at his two friends this conversation was getting out of place. It was kind of not comfortable talking about this.

"But you know you kind of are." Puck said and looked at Sam, "Rachel is Jewish and most Jewish parents are kind of obsessed with their children's partner. Just look at my Ma."

"Your mum, not the best example," Finn said and laughed, "She will be disappointed that Rachel is marrying Sam."

Puck snapped his head towards Finn and then to Sam, "Dude, you can't marry Rachel."

Sam let his head fall against the table, he was happy about the fact that he had pushed his plate to the side, his head laid on the table and he let out a sigh, before he lifted his head from the table "Puckerman, I am marrying the girl I love if she agrees to it, and you can't say who I can or can't marry."

Puck still couldn't understand what was happening, he said something but Sam couldn't understand what he was saying and from the look of it Finn had the same problem.

"Look, I'm leaving you," Sam said and got up from the table, and he put some money on the table, "this is my share; you take care of the rest."

/

Sam let out a breath as he stood at the steps on the front porch of the Berry home. He had made it clear to both of the men that it was just he that was coming over. That Rachel was still in New York but he would be very happy if they would agree to have dinner with him.

He raised a his hand that he had formed in to a fist and he knocked on the door. Sam had no idea on why he was nervous about this, as he had told both Puck and Finn earlier that day he had been together with Rachel for five years and counting. They had told Sam that Rachel both fathers loved him, so there was nothing to be scared of but it was, this was not just dinner with the in-laws; it was so much more, it was about his future.

"Sam," Leroy greeted him as the taller man opened the door and Sam smiled back at the man.

"Leroy," Sam said and he was let inside, "I hope everything is good with you?"

"You know, I can't complain," Leroy said with a laugh. Sam laughed a little, he felt a bit of the nerves that he was feeling leaving his body. The Berry house was a place where he felt welcome all the time, and had felt welcome ever since the first time he had been there with Rachel, "and how are you doing?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair, he moved some of the hair away from his face, "you know," he said and looked at the older man with a smaller smile this time, and Leroy nodded his head.

"You miss Rachel," he said and put a hand over Sam's shoulder, "she will be here this weekend right?"

"I hope so," Sam said and he started to walk to the living room, where he guessed that he would find Hiram.

"Sam Evans," Hiram said as Sam had made his presences known in the living room, where Hiram had been working on a Sudoku, and he looked up at Sam.

"Hiram Berry," Sam said and he sat down on the couch, "I know that you won't cook tonight but maybe you could tell me what he is making?" Sam pointed to the kitchen where he could hear Leroy moving around.

"If I knew what he was up to I would tell you," Hiram said, "but it's nice to see you."

"I'll say the same," Sam said and smiled at the shorter of Rachel's two fathers, "I kind of miss having the two of you around," Hiram looked at Sam and Sam laughed, "and I miss my own parents too."

"You just say that so that we will tell them that if they ask." Hiram said and he went back to the Sudoku. Sam grabbed the remote and started to zap among the channels on the TV, and he stop at the SyFy channel.

"It's okay that I have the TV on right?" Sam asked after a couple of minutes and he got an hm in response from Hiram.

/

Sam smiled a little when he saw what it was for dinner, most of the time that he and Rachel had dinner together it was a vegan friendly dinner but Sam didn't care about that but it was always nice to get some protein in the form of meat.

"This looks pretty good." Sam said when he saw the dish that Leroy had made, it was some kind of chicken, Sam had no idea what else it was, but chicken was always nice.

"Just pretty good?" Leroy teased him when he sat down at the table, Sam shook his head.

"You know what I mean," Sam said as he looked at them.

"I'm just teasing you," Leroy said and put some of the food on his plate, "but it must be nice to have some meat."

"The vegan thing isn't that bad," Sam said and took a bite of his food.

"Rachel isn't here, you can tell us what you really feel about the vegan food." Leroy said smiling at him, "She isn't the best chef in the world and most of the vegan stuff doesn't taste that much from the beginning."

"Hey," Sam said and looked at his girlfriend's father, "she has gotten better with the cooking thing," he got a couple of looks from both Leroy and Hiram, "but I do most of the cooking."

The three of them continued the dinner and when it was time for desert they had moved to the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, Leroy and Hiram sat in the chairs.

"So you wanted to talk to us about something?" Leroy asked putting down the plate he had been holding, Sam swallowed what he had been eating.

"I did want to talk to you about something," Sam said and licked his lips. He put the plate down on the table, "but I don't know how to bring it up without making it really awkward."

"Why didn't you wait until Rachel was here, then the two of you could have talked to us?" Leroy asked as he looked at Sam.

"The thing is." Sam said as he played with his fingers and looked down on the floor. "Rachel doesn't know that I am here talking to you about what I wanted to talk to you about."

Both Leroy and Hiram were looking at Sam encouraging him to move on with what he was trying to tell them.

"You both know that Rachel and I have been together for five years now." Sam said, he wet his lips as he looked at Leroy first then to Hiram, "I think that it's time for us to take the next step in our relationship."

Sam moved on the couch as he tried to find a position that he felt was comfortable. This was a situation that wasn't the most comfortable for him to start with, he closed his eyes, and collected the thoughts before he let out a small breath, he then continued on with what he was saying.

"And I just wanted the two of you to give me your blessing before I ask her to take the next step with me." Sam said and looked at the two men that were sitting to the left and right of him.

"Are you implying what I think that you are implying?" Leroy asked as he looked at Sam. The young man looked up at the older man, their eyes connecting.

"It depend on what you think that I am implying," Sam said and smiled at him, "and I think that the answer to that would be yes."

"So Rachel doesn't know what you are planning on doing?" Leroy asked as he was looking at young blonde man.

"As far as I know," Sam said looking at him, "she doesn't have an idea what I am doing or planning."

"You have my blessing," Hiram said and looked at Sam, "I think that it is very nice of you to ask us for your blessing."

"Thank you," Sam said and smiled at him.

"I just have one question," Hiram said and stood up to walk to his husband, "if we would have said no, what would you have done?"

"I don't know," Sam said as honestly as he could. "I would like to say that I would have respected your decision, but I am not sure that I in the end would have listened to it." The two men looked at Sam and he let out a small breath. "Rachel means the world to me, and I can't see my own future without her in it, so in the end I would have done what I wanted."

"Are you sure that Rachel hasn't written you this speech," Leroy said with a laugh and Sam had a surprised look over his face. "This sounds like something that she would have wanted you to say to us."

"I just used my own words and the feelings that I have in my heart," Sam said looking at them. "I just want a future where I can be sure that I will be happy."

"You do know that there is no such thing." Leroy said and looked at Sam, "You can't be sure of a future where you will happy all the time."

"That might be true but I know that my life would be so much better if I knew that Rachel was there with me." Sam said and looked at them. He could see there was still something in their eyes that said they still had some doubts about what Sam was going to do. "We are young but I know, I know, that I want Rachel in my life for the rest of my life, and I want to be on her arm as she wins her first Tony, or whatever award that she will win."

Sam looked at them and gave them a small smile. "I want to be there for her, through all the good things and all the bad things. When someone says that she isn't right for a part, I want to be there to console her, or when she gets that part that she has been dreaming of I want to be the one that she comes home to and tells that she has gotten it."

The two Berry men looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Even if Hiram already had said that he had given Sam his blessing, or more like them his blessing, Sam knew that Leroy was agreeing with his husband and that meant a lot to him.

"I just want to say that I really like you right now, both of you." Sam said as he got up from his seat. He put his right hand forward as he was about to shake both of their hands. Hiram instead pulled the blonde man in to a hug, and when he was released from the hug, the blonde turned to Leroy and the same thing happened again.

"Thank you so much for all of your kind words and for listening to what I had to say." Sam said and he gave them a small smile, his eyes were sparkling as he looked at them. "I hope that you understand how much this means to me."

The two men nodded their heads, giving Sam reassuring smiles.

/

It was Friday morning and Sam had talked to Rachel and she had told him that she was going to be able to make a quick visit to Lima as long as the two of them left at Sunday afternoon at the latest and he had agreed to it.

Sam had borrowed his parent's car, and driven the three hours that it took to get to Cleveland, where Rachel's plane would land. It would mean that his girlfriend would be able to see her younger sister's first recital. Sam still had a hard time grasping what had happened in High School with that.

As he was sitting in the car he heard the song that he had been humming ever since he had made the decision ask Rachel one of the most important questions that someone could ask a person.

Sam was singing along to the song, and he didn't care about that people looked strange at him whenever he stopped at a red light, _"And can you feel the love tonight;"_ Sam was smiling as he was singing. This had been one of the first songs that he had wanted to sing with Rachel but they never did and he didn't understand why, _"it is where we are."_

He continued on to sing the song as he stepped out of the car, now people were looking at him, _"It's enough for this wide-eyed wander,"_ he was nodding his head in tune with the melody of the song, as it was playing in his head, _"That we got this far."_

Sam was looking around at the gate where he knew that Rachel would be coming out from. That was when he saw a familiar brown haired head, the hair was slightly curled, it looked like she hadn't done much to it just a fast brush and let it self-dry. Sam smiled when he saw her, and he was positive that she hadn't seen him yet.

Sam started to walk towards her, his smile was still in place and it couldn't leave his lips. It had been three days since he last had seen her but, in his mind it could have been three years.

As soon as Rachel had seen Sam walking towards her, her smile grew bigger and her legs started to move faster in the direction that Sam was.

As soon as they had reached each other, Sam put his arms around her waist and he spun her around. Rachel was holding her arms around his neck, as Sam put her down on the ground again. He still held her close and he breathed in the smell of her hair, it was one of the many things that he had missed.

"I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear, he was pulling back a little while Rachel was smiling at him.

"And I missed you too." Rachel said and rested her head against his chest as the two of them stood in the airport holding each other.

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. The two of them walked over to grab Rachel's bag before heading back to the car. As they were waiting for the bag to come, Sam turned Rachel around so that he was facing her he leaned down and placed a small peck on her lips.

Rachel took a hold of Sam's jacket that he was wearing and pulled him down, "Was that a kiss?" she asked as her lips were close to his. He shook his head and the captured her lips in a kiss, he could feel how Rachel smiled in to the kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Fandom: **Glee

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Any songs, lyrics, don't belong to me if I don't state otherwise.

**Rating:** PG-13/T, this might change

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired to be on the safe side.

**Summary:** We are now in the future; there will be other stories to fill the gap between this and _I Give You the Morning_. Sam had made decision that it's time for what he has known ever since he got together with Rachel. He has spent a lot of time planning what he is about to do. All he hopes is that Rachel is on the same page as he is. Nothing gained, nothing lost, is the saying but he is taking this chance because Sam knows that there is a lot to gain here.

**Feedback: **I would love to know what you think of this, and then I would like to know what you want to read next, there will be a poll in my profile when this is finished with three different scenarios that I'm going to write.

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**[3/3]**

Sam and Rachel were sitting in the car; he was going to drive them back the three hours it would take them to get back to Lima.

"So how have this trip been so far for you?" Rachel asked as she tried to lace her fingers with Sam's.

"It has been eventful to a degree," Sam said and gave Rachel a quick glance before his eyes were back on the road again.

"Care to explain," she asked as she leaned her head back against the car seat, she closed her eyes.

"When we get back to Lima, I can tell you all about it," Sam said as he gave her a small smile.

"Okay," the brunette mumbled as her eyes were closed, she could hear the faint sound from the radio, playing a song, and she was pretty sure that she could hear Sam sing-a-long to the song, and she couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Sam singing to her again.

/

As they had arrived in Lima, Sam stopped by the LimaBean, he knew that Rachel would want to have some coffee before she was meeting her fathers or his parents. Sam poked Rachel on her arm, waking her up.

"Do you want to go inside for coffee or do you want me to buy you a cup?" Sam asked as Rachel woke up some more.

"We'll sit there for a minute or two," Rachel said and yawned as she opened the door to the car.

"That sounds good," he replied as he took Rachel's hand, he opened the door for her and they walked inside the coffee shop.

Rachel sat down and she let Sam order for them, he had learned fast during their years together what kind of coffee that she wanted and he always knew which one she wanted and when she wanted it.

"Here you go," Sam said as he put down her cup, "It's a soya latte."

Rachel smiled at him, as she lifted the cup and took a small sip of it, "is there something else added to it?"

"Yeah," Sam said and he lifted his cup too, "I asked them to add some chocolate flavor to it."

"They have evolved since the last time we were here," Rachel said and she let out a small laugh and Sam couldn't help but to let out a laugh himself.

"So are you ready to face the parents?" he asked as he took a hold of her hand.

"Yeah," Rachel said and she let out a yawn again, "but nothing big, you could drop me off at my dads house and then you can go back to for parents house."

"I'm spending the night with you," Sam said before Rachel had a chance to say anything more, "I haven't seen you in three days, so I'm staying with you."

"So," Rachel said as Sam opened the car door for her, "we will stop by my dads for a while and then we will spend the night at your parents' house."

"Are you sure that you want to sleep in my room?" Sam asked as he helped her in to the car, "it looks the same as it did when we left after our senior year." Rachel nodded her head in response.

"I want those Star Wars and Avatar posters," Rachel said with a smile gracing her lips, "You have enough of my Broadway things in out apartment back home."

"You are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for," Sam said as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips, "but to the Berry's we go."

/

Rachel and Sam had spent a couple of hours at the Berry house, Rachel had caught up with both of her fathers and told them all about the play that she was doing.

As Rachel left the room Sam turned to the two men, and gave them a small smile, and they were looking at him.

"I know what you want to know," Sam said and ran a hand over his hair as he looked at them, "And I have it all planned in my head, it will take place in New York."

"What will take place in New York?" Rachel asked as she walked back in to the room, Sam glared at her fathers, he did his best telling them that they shouldn't say anything.

"Nothing really," Sam said and got up from the couch where he had been sitting, "they were just wondering something and I let them in on a small part of it."

"Dad, daddy," Rachel said and looked at both of her two fathers, her lower lip was sticking out a little, so she was pouting, "what was it that you talked about?"

Leroy was about to answer the question when he felt someone pinch him in the side of his body.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked and looked at Leroy, she had seen that he had been about to tell her something, and she knew that they knew what was happening in New York and they weren't supposed to tell her what it was.

"Oh, look at the time," Sam said and placed an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her slowly out from the room, "I think that we have to leave."

"I think you should too," Hiram said and looked at Sam and Rachel, "it's getting late and we should head to bed," he said and elbowed Leroy in the side, it was a loving gesture but at the same time telling his husband that he should agree with him before he said something that they all would regret.

"But dad," Rachel tried to plead with her father, "We haven't been here that long."

"We have more time together tomorrow," Hiram said and he got up and pulled Rachel in to a hug, "and we will be coming to New York sooner than you think."

"But tomorrow, I have to visit Shelby and Beth, she has a recital that I want to see," Rachel said and smiled at both of her fathers, "and then I have to get caught up with my friends that still are here."

"We can have a big family dinner all of us tomorrow night," Hiram said and smiled, "your father would love to cook for everyone."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Rachel asked as she and Sam was on the way out the door.

"I'm sure," Hiram said with a big smile and he turned to Sam, "You should invite your parents and make sure that she asks if Shelby and Beth can come too."

Sam knew in that moment what Hiram was trying to do, and if Sam was going to be honest with himself, he kind of liked the idea that Hiram was presenting to him right now without using that many words and at the same time he managed to keep it a secret from Rachel.

"I'll ask them," Sam said and nodded his head, "and if she doesn't ask them I'll asked them myself."

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked as the couple sat down in the car.

"I think that they wanted to make sure that everyone has a chance to spend some time with you."

"It was kind of nice of dad, to tell us that daddy would cook for all of us tomorrow," Rachel said and she looked out the window, "but I think that there is more to it."

"I think that they just miss you," Sam said and placed a hand on Rachel's thigh as he drove them to his parents' house.

/

Rachel was greeted with a big hug as soon as she entered the Evans' house, and she couldn't help but to smile, it always felt warm and nice to meet up with her in-laws, that was what they were and she knew that they liked her, it made it all so much easier.

"You two went by your dads?" Mrs. Evans asked as she released Rachel from her hug, the short brunette nodded her head.

"We did," Rachel said and the two of them walked towards the livingroom where Sam and his father already were sitting, "and it appears that you are coming to dinner tomorrow with them and Sam and me."

"Rach," Sam said and looked up at her and reached out for her hand, and as he got a hold of her hand he pulled her closer and down to the couch next to him, "don't forget that you are supposed to ask Shelby and Beth too."

"I know," Rachel said and leaned her head against his shoulder, as the two of them snuggled closer together on the couch, "and I will ask them tomorrow after the recital."

"Does they know that you are coming tomorrow?" Mr. Evans asked and looked over at the couple on the couch.

"Puck knows that I'm coming," Sam said and he ran his fingers through Rachel's hair and the girl had her eyes closed, "and I told him that he needed to tell Shelby that."

"But you never know with Noah," Rachel said and put an arm around Sam's neck, "but I told Sam not to mention that I might make an appearance if I wouldn't be able to make it."

"I think that it's great that you are here," Mrs. Evans said and smiled at her daughter-in-law, or that was how the woman saw it, and if she guessed right, it would just be a question about how long it would be until it was a fact that Rachel was her daughter-in-law, "we have missed both you and Sam."

"I have missed the two of you also," Rachel said and she gave the older woman a small smiled.

"Rachel and I are going to bed," Sam said as he felt how Rachel was about to fall asleep as she was leaning against him, "I think it has been a long day for her."

"More like a long week," Rachel mumbled, Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"To bed," he said and he placed an arm around her waist, as he helped her walking towards his old bedroom.

/

Saturday morning meant that it was family breakfast at the Evans house, now that Rachel and Sam were visiting, and the older members of the Evans family had called both of Rachel's fathers and asked them to come over for some time together before the night's dinner with every kind of family member that lived closed by.

The Berry and Evans families sat together around the table in the kitchen, it was a big breakfast that was served, there were egg, bacon, pancakes, everything that you could think of were present at the table.

Rachel sat with a bowl of fruit in front of her just looking at it, she was shaking her head, no big movements, if you didn't really look at her you couldn't see what she was doing, Sam had a smile gracing his lips as he watch his girlfriend. He knew that this was not how Rachel had planned to spend the morning, and if he was going to be honest, it was not the way that he had planned it either.

"When are you leaving?" Leroy asked as he looked over at Rachel, he could tell that this was not how she wanted to spend a Saturday morning, when she was with her boyfriend.

"Noah is stopping by and picking us up," Rachel said and she glanced on the clock that was on the wall, "and that should be in a couple of hours."

"So maybe you should take a shower," Sam suggested and looked at Rachel, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was still dressed in the clothes that she had been sleeping in.

"And you should see what you are wearing," Rachel said as she looked over at Sam, he had a wife beater on and a pair of pajamas pants on, and his hair wasn't in that much better shape than Rachel's.

"We both know who need more time in the bathroom," Rachel said and gave Sam a sweet smile, before she patted him on the head, "so you should go and take that shower."

The two of them continued on with their bickering, and from the looks they were getting from both sets of parents, it was approving looks, and they knew that this was going to last.

/

Sam opened the door, and he could see that it was Puck that was standing on the other side of the door, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Who are you looking for?" Sam asked and eyed his friend.

"I was just wondering of Berry was here or if we need to stop by her dads place," Puck said as he continued on to look over Sam's shoulders.

"She is here," Sam said and opened the door some more, "you should come in."

"We need to leave like five minutes ago," Puck said and glanced down on his phone, that he was holding on too.

"What?" Sam turned around as he heard Rachel's voice, both Sam and Puck was looking at her, "Noah, what are you talking about?"

"I told you the wrong time," Puck said and turned his head away from Rachel, he had seen the look on Rachel's face, it was not the look that you wanted to see on a girl that was known for ranting and telling people her feelings and he knew what was coming, Puck glanced over at Sam, asking him with no words.

"Sweetie," Sam said and he walked up to Rachel, and pulled her in to a hug, "It's okay, we will be there in time."

"Noah," Rachel said as she walked pass Puck glaring at him, "You better be sure of that we are there in time, if not then you will never be able to have any kids of your own ever again."

Puck gulped when he heard Rachel, he knew that she was telling him the truth, Rachel was a girl that would make sure that it happened.

"I'm sure that we will make it," Puck said as he started the car, and they left the Evans house and drove to the community center where the recital would take place.

/

The three of them stood in the reception of the building and Rachel looked over at Puck, "You have the tickets right?" they had made it in time, they had time to spare, it was about fifteen minutes until the show would start.

"Tickets?" Puck asked and looked at both Sam and Rachel, "I didn't know that there you needed tickets."

"Noah Eli Puckerman," Rachel said and she took a couple of steps closer to him, she placed her hands on the collar on his jacket, "you better be kidding right now or so help me."

Sam looked over at his friend, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Puck, you better tell her that you are kidding and that you have the tickets."

"I don't have any tickets," Puck said and looked at both of them, Rachel's face were getting redder and redder the longer she stood there, and Sam knew that she was going to snap any second now, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her of his friend.

"Then you better get some tickets now," Rachel said and she tried to launch at him, the only thing that was keeping Puck safe right now was the fact that Sam had a grip around Rachel's waist.

"Rachel, you made it," Rachel turned her head to the right when she heard her name, and as she did, she saw Shelby walking towards them, the younger of the two brunettes left out a small breath as she did her best to calm down before the woman that was her mother was there with them.

Rachel sent a small smile in Shelby's direction, "I couldn't miss my sister's first recital."

"I understand that," Shelby said and she gave Rachel a hug, it was not as awkward as they used to be but Rachel still had some walls up, and it wasn't better from the way that Puck had acted just minutes before, "and I have your tickets here." Shelby handed Sam and Rachel one ticket each and then she looked over at Puck, "you have your own right?"

"About that," Puck said and scratched the side of his head, "I kind of forgot about that."

"Here," Shelby said and handed a ticket to Puck, "I had an idea about that."

"So is Quinn here too?" Rachel asked and looked at Shelby.

"She couldn't make it but she said that she wanted the tape as soon as possible."

The four of them made it towards the auditorium where the kids would be performing.

/

Rachel was smiling as she saw the young blonde dance on stage with her friends, she could remember the first time she had danced on stage, just like Beth was doing right now. Rachel turned to her left where Shelby was sitting, the older woman held a camera in her hand as she was filming Beth on stage.

When the recital was over Rachel turned to Shelby with a small smile, "I know that this might be late but we are having a dinner tonight and it would be great if you and Beth could come."

"Are you sure that you want us to be there?" Shelby asked as the two of them were walking out from the auditorium.

"I'm sure," Rachel said and smiled at her mother, "and my dads and Sam's parents would like to see you too."

"I think that we would be able to attend," Shelby said, and the two of them saw a young blonde girl coming running towards them, the young girl stopped in her tracks, both rachel and Shelby realized that Beth had seen Rachel. The young girl blinked a couple of times before she started to run again; this time was she aiming for Rachel.

The shorter of the two brunette felt that someone was hugging her and Rachel hugged the girl back before she sank down, so that she was at eye level with her sister, "Hello Beth."

"Rachel," Beth said and looked at her sister, "you didn't tell me that you were coming."

"I know," Rachel said and pulled her closer for another hug, "I wasn't sure if I would be able to come, and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Beth turned to her mother, "Did you know?"

"I didn't know," Shelby said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I think that Rachel has something that she would like to tell you."

The young blonde turned to Rachel with a small smile gracing her lips, "you have something to tell me?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and Sam and our parents tonight," Rachel said and looked Beth in the eyes, the young girl turned to her mother, and Shelby nodded her head as she looked at Beth.

"I'll be there," Beth said with a huge smile, before she turned to her mother again, "can I ride with Rachel now?"

Shelby looked over at Rachel, asking her if it was possible, "I think that you can ride with us," the younger brunette said and smiled at the blonde, "but Sam and Noah will be there too."

"That's okay," Beth said and she took a hold of Rachel's hand and she dragged the brunette with her, Rachel just shook her head as she was looking at Shelby, who was laughing a little at the scene that was playing in front of her.

/

Rachel was sitting in the car with Beth, Sam and Puck, the young blonde wanted to them to put some music on, and she looked over at Rachel, who tapped her finger on Sam's shoulder.

"can you put some music on," Rachel said and smiled at him, "someone in the back wants to hear something."

Sam fished his iPod from his pocket and connected it with the radio in the car, and he started his searched for the song that he wanted to start with, and as he pressed play the tones to _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ to play, it didn't take long until he was singing along.

"_And can you feel the love tonight,"_ Sam was humming along and he looked in the rear-view mirror, and he could see that both Rachel and Beth were singing along to the song too, _"How it's laid to rest."_ Sam had a feeling that he might not be able to wait until New York with the plans that he had.

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,"_ Sam could hear how Beth was singing for all that she was worth, and he couldn't wait until he and Rachel had one of their own, he closed his eyes before he softly sang, _"believe the very best."_

And as they had stopped singing along Puck stopped the car outside the Berry house, "here we are and I think this is the stop for Beth and her entourage."

Everyone but Puck got of the car, Sam helped Beth out of the car and he smiled at the young blonde as the three of them walked up to the door of the Berry house.

/

The dinner at the Berry house with that included the Berry family, the Evans family and also the two members of the Corcoran family were all sitting together at the table in the dining room, it wasn't a room that were used that often.

Sam was smiling as he saw how Rachel was interacting with everyone, she was joking with beth and she held a couple of conversations going with the other people around the table and Sam knew in that moment that he couldn't wait any longer, the New York plan was scrapped in that moment.

Sam pulled his chair out and stood up, "if you would excuse me for a moment," the rest of the table looked at him and they nodded his head as he looked at them, he looked over at Leroy and Hiram, and the two men knew what Sam was about to do. The young blonde man saw how Hiram discreetly nudge Shelby in the side and he could see how the balding man was whispering something to her.

"If you excuse me for a second," Shelby said and got up from the chair and she followed Sam.

Shelby could hear that Sam was singing a song; she knew that he had been a part of New Directions, and she smiled as she realized what it was that he was singing, _"There is a time for everyone if they only learn."_ There was a small beat before he continued on, _"that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn." _

The two of them were standing in the hall; Sam was going through his pockets on his jacket.

"Hiram said that I should talk to you," Shelby said in a low voice, Sam found was he looking for and he opened the box to make sure that it was still there and he smiled when he saw that it was still there.

Shelby saw what Sam was looking at and she smiled when she saw the look on Sam face.

"I know that I maybe should have told you before, but I never got the chance," Sam said as he showed Shelby what he was holding, "do you think that she will like it?"

"I'm sure that she is going to love it," Shelby said and squeezed his shoulder before she left him in the hall; she had a feeling that he needed a minute to collect himself before he came back to them.

Sam walked back to the dining room and he let out a small breath, he felt how the box was now burning in the front left pocket of the pants that he was wearing, he had put the box in his pocket before he walked back to them.

He started to play with his fingers as he tried to figure out how he was going to start this, he looked over at Rachel before he took a breath and looked at everyone at the table, and then he walked up to Rachel, he took both of her hands in his own, and helped her up so that she was standing in front of him. Sam was looking in to Rachel's brown eyes, and he knew that this was the right thing to do.

"I have a lot of things that I want to tell you," Sam started and looked Rachel in the eyes his eyes never left hers, he still held on to her hands, "but I don't know where to start." Sam could see that Rachel was blinked away tears.

"I think that I have always known," Sam said as he let out a breath, "and now is the time to do this," he said as he let go of one of Rachel's hands so that he could pull the box out of his pocket. Sam slowly bent one of his knees and kneeled in front of Rachel till holding on to one of her hands, "and I had everything planned out and I knew what I was going to say and everything would be perfect."

The room where silent, the only thing that could be heard was how Sam was trying to get the words that he wanted to say to Rachel out, "but then this day came and I knew that I couldn't wait until that moment that I had planned for."

"Sam-," Rachel said and looked down in his eyes.

"Please just let me finish what I'm trying to say," Sam said and smiled at her, "this was in this house it all started when Mr. Schuester paired us up for a duet, and it was in this house we shared a kiss for the first time."

The room was looking at the pair, but Sam didn't notice what was going on around him, and he was pretty sure that Rachel didn't either.

"So there for I wanted to ask you," Sam said and he let go of the hand he had been holding and he opened the box that he had in his other hand, "If you want to make me happier than I have ever been before," Sam said and he smiled at Rachel, and he could see the tears that was about to fall from Rachel's eyes, "and marry me?"

Rachel stood in front of Sam, who was still kneeling in front of her, Rachel couldn't find the words that she wanted to say, there was just one word that she needed to say, but she couldn't say anything. The only thing that she could do was nod her head, Sam took the ring out from the box and slid it on to her left ringfinger and he smiled up at her.

Sam stood up and he continued to smile as he pulled Rachel closer to himself, and he placed a small kiss on her lips, and as they broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against her and in a whisper he said, "We are getting married."

"We are getting married," Rachel said and smiled at him and placed peck on his lips.

"_There is rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,"_ Sam sang in Rachel's ear as he held her close to himself, _"When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours."_

"So this was the reason why you have been singing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_" Rachel asked and as she pulled away from Sam, and the young blonde man smiled at her, and nodded his head with a big grin over his face.

**The End!**


End file.
